


Confessions and kisses

by moonfairy13



Series: Fremione and the Weasleys [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Marriage, My First Smut, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13
Summary: Hermione and Fred are getting married. Tomorrow. Hermione is trying to adjust and Fred is trying to ensure that he knows how he feels about her. George just wants an unsullied bed.





	Confessions and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> OK, here we go with the next bit. First attempt at smut. I don't know how to decide what is teen and what is mature, so erring on the side of caution. Please be nice :-)

Hermione had been in the bath for twenty minutes and felt much better for it. It was amazing, she thought, what a bit of quiet time could do for the soul. She didn’t mind at all, then, when she heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Mum sent me with more tea. Do you fancy it, or are you tea’d out yet?”

“I’d love it, Gin. Come on in.”

The door opened and then closed as Ginny joined Hermione in the bathroom, along with a small tray containing two cups of tea and some biscuits. Hermione laughed softly. “I told Fred we’d get through this on tea.”

Ginny grinned. “You will if mum has anything to do with it! But I reckon we’ll be hitting the stronger stuff later … Charlie and George are creating a very well-stocked bar!”

Hermione smiled as she used her arms to sit up. “Have you tried this glitterbubble stuff? It’s bloody lovely. Sort of engulfs you in bubbles and massages your skin while you lay back. I’d be tempted to marry Fred just for a lifetime’s supply of this.”

“Not after his body then?” Ginny’s eyebrows raised cheekily.

“I know from what you said this morning that you knew I liked Fred. Why didn’t you say anything before?” Hermione took a mug from the tray that Ginny offered and carefully placed it on the edge of the bath. “Thanks.”

“You are most welcome. And I guess I didn’t want to push you. Either of you, really. It’s not like you’ve had that much experience with men, what with everything that’s happened, and Fred isn’t the player that some people think he is either.” Ginny shrugged.

“Really?” Hermione’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Really,” Ginny nodded. “They’ve both been so focused on the shop and then the war.” She carefully chose a biscuit. “And I suspected that Fred had been lusting after you for a while. That’s why I put them all in a line-up this morning. We didn’t exactly have much time, and I hoped it would give him the push he needed.”

“Well you and George between you certainly did that!”

“I’m so glad. Now you’re really going to be my sister.” 

“That will be lovely. I need to think hard about whether I want to change my name though, Gin. I’m really torn. It’s all I have of them for now.”

“Keep it,” Ginny said straight away. “Or have both. Fred’s not going to care. He knows who you are and that you dance to your own beat. Just tell him.”

Hermione nodded. “I’ve been thinking about things I need to talk to him about on our date.”

“Do you want me to run down and nick mum’s special quill?”

Hermione laughed. “I am very jealous of the quill, but George says I can have one of my own. No, just things like we’ll need to talk about where we’ll live and whether I need to get a job right away and –“

“Shit, ‘Mione, no wonder you’re feeling stressed!”

“I know.” Hermione sat up a bit and sipped her tea. Putting the mug down, she poured some shampoo into her hand before lathering her curls and then sinking underneath the water.

“Here, I know what you should try,” Ginny’s voice sounded distant when Hermione broke the surface of the water again. She was crouched down, reaching into the far recesses of one of the bathroom cupboards. “I have to hide it at the back, because Bill and Charlie both steal it if it’s out on the side of the bath, the vain gits.” Her voice was muffled, but she suddenly emerged from the cupboard, triumphant. “I’ve found it!”

“What is it?” Hermione asked.

“Special yummy leave-in hair conditioner potion that leaves your hair smelling like coconuts. You’ll love it, I promise,” she said, handing the circular pot to her friend.

“Mmmmmmm, yum,” Hermione opened it and sniffed before taking a scoop in her hand and working it through her hair.

“Right, now leave it five minutes while you have your tea and then just rinse it. I’m going to bugger off. You’re supposed to be having time to yourself, and mum will shred me into wand cores if I stay up here any longer.”

“Thanks Gin. For everything.”

“You are, again, very welcome,” replied Ginny. “And don’t fret. We’ll have lots of time to make sense of it after. Just have a lovely time with him tonight.” Her eyebrows flicked up and down, making her look very much like Fred and George.

A slow smile spread across Hermione’s face. “I’m sure I will!”

Ten minutes later, after rinsing the conditioner from her hair and finding that it did, indeed, smell like coconuts, Hermione stepped out of the bath and towelled herself dry. She never had liked drying spells that much, and often preferred to get out of the bath and lie on a towel while reading a book. She called it ‘drip drying’, and she felt a little sad thinking about how many times she and her mum had laughed at her use of this phrase. She hadn’t felt like drip drying today though, having been promised some quilt time by Molly, and she picked up the cotton sundress and fresh underwear that she had grabbed from her bedroom and dressed quickly before looking out of the bathroom window.

Any residual sadness melted as Hermione smiled at the view of The Burrow’s back garden. She saw what Ginny had meant about the volume of alcohol. George had clearly returned from his trip to Diagon Alley and a large number of boxes were being pulled from his pocket, enlarged by Fleur and then stacked by Charlie in what was going to be his bar area. Ron was wrangling a large section of canvas to create a roof, Harry was using his wand to move chairs into a formation and Hermione was pleased to note that Ginny had made it through the kitchen and back into the garden without being turned into wand cores. She was creating an archway decorated with roses while having a quiet discussion with Fleur. The sound of chat and laughter bubbled up to the bathroom window, and Hermione breathed in the love. She would be really OK, she knew. She loved this family, and they loved her. 

As Hermione left the bathroom and started to cross the landing a few minutes later, a strong pair of arms came around her waist from behind and she gasped. 

“Feeling better, love?” Fred’s voice was soft in her right ear, and she leaned into him.

“Much. It did me the world of good to just have a bit of time.”

“That’s good.” Fred leaned his face into her hair. “Mmmmm, you smell lovely.” Fred pulled her harder against him so that her back was nestled against his front, and one of his hands played across her stomach. “Can’t believe you’re really going to be mine.” 

“Nor that you’ll be mine,” Hermione replied, stroking his fingers.

His free hand reached for a lock of her hair, and he played his fingers through it before moving it to one side. “Can’t wait til we’re finally, properly alone.” He leaned in and kissed her neck, causing tiny fireworks of sensation to begin in Hermione’s body.

Hermione’s legs felt a bit weak, which she decided must be from the hot bath. She wasn’t sure how the bath explained the little moans that were now escaping her lips as Fred continued to carefully place kisses along her neck and down her collarbone as his fingers played over her body, but she decided not to worry about that. Fred gently turned her and moved his mouth lower, his lips making their way towards the neckline of her summer dress as his hands meandered towards her bottom.

“Hey, cheeky,” she whispered, threading her own hands through his hair and lifting his head. His eyes were dark and Hermione’s heart leapt at the sight of him. She had never felt so wanted.

In one movement, Fred lifted Hermione off her feet. He carried her across the hall to his old bedroom and carefully placed her on one of the beds, kicking the door shut behind them. The other bed, she saw, was covered in an assortment of boxes with the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes logo on them. If her brain had been functioning normally, she might have wondered if they were fireworks for the party. But her brain wasn’t functioning normally, because she was still experiencing her own fireworks as Fred lay down beside her and began kissing and touching her again. While trying to speak at the same time.

“There’s something,” he murmured into her mouth, in between kisses, “that I need to tell you.”

Hermione’s head tipped back into the bed and she arched her back. She could feel heat pooling between her legs, and her hips were pushing, somewhat against her better judgement, into Fred’s. “What is it?”

“Hang on.” Fred took a deep breath as if to still himself. He rolled off her slightly, onto his side, and Hermione felt disappointed at the loss of contact with his pelvis. She wanted Fred back on top of her again, between her legs. His hand sort of made up for the loss of his hips though, as it came to rest over her breast, almost unnoticed by its owner.

“Freddie?” she whispered.

“Charlie got me thinking,” he said. 

“Uh oh.” Hermione’s eyes were wide, but she was smiling. “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not.”

“It is, because he made me realise there’s something I need to say.”

“OK,” she nodded, wondering where this was going and hoping very much that it was going back to kissing before the heat dissipated. 

“I just … well we’re having a full bonding tomorrow … and you know what that’s going to do? It’s going to bind our magic, link us, make us want each other, especially for the first few weeks after we marry, you know that?”

“I know that, Fred. I’m … I’m very OK with that.” And she was. She had spent long nights dreaming about how it might feel to have Fred’s body next to hers, and she wasn’t going to be some blushing bride. Not when she felt this turned on from just a few kisses and a bit of touching.

“Oh me too, love. That’s not what I meant. I just, well Charlie just said something and it made me want to tell you before we get married that … well I really want you now. I don’t ever want you to wonder if it’s the bond making me want you. I want you to know how much I want you.”

Hermione had moved her hand to Fred’s hip when he rolled off her, and she let it trail now, running her fingertips over the front of his jeans. She could feel him, hard beneath her hand, which she turned so that she could graze her knuckles gently against him.

“I can feel how much you want me,” she breathed, leaning forward and capturing his lips for another kiss.

“Oh Merlin, ‘Mione,” his voice was a little deeper than usual as he leaned forward.

Hermione thought about asking him if he wanted to feel how much she wanted him too, but decided to forgo the long chat for once and instead touched his hand that was on her breast and moved it slightly to ensure that he could feel her hardened nipple with his fingertips. He groaned again. Then she drew his hand gently downwards and placed his fingers over her dress, against her pussy. “I want you too; feel how hot I am…”

With that, Fred couldn’t stay still any longer. He drew Hermione’s leg up, pulling her back against him. He ground his hips into her, turning his mouth and kissing her more deeply. Vaguely, he wondered how Hermione would react if he came in his pants like a horny teenager as proof of how much he wanted her, but his two favourite people in the world happened to intervene at the same moment and he was slightly relieved not to find out.

“Fred,” breathed Hermione, as they heard George’s voice calling, “Hey, lovebirds,” from outside the door. 

Fred groaned and looked into Hermione’s eyes. 

Hermione stroked his cheek with two fingers, breathing heavily as she eyed the closed door. “We’d better stop. We didn't lock it.”

He nodded, as he rolled off her again. “Give me a minute, love. Just need to adjust.”

George didn’t feel he needed to wait to be allowed into his own bedroom. Technically, he didn’t feel it was really necessary to even knock on the door but, having heard the soft moans as he came up the stairs to retrieve the fireworks that he had brought over from the shop, he wasn’t sure what would await him inside if he walked in without giving them at least a ten second warning. 

“Oi!” he exclaimed as he entered the room, putting his hands on his hips. “Not OK, people!”

Hermione looked up quickly, but saw a grin slide across his face underneath his attempt at her ‘prefect pose’. 

“I am allowed to kiss my fiancé, George,” she told him.

“Yes, of course you are,” he said, “but not on my bed!” Fred laughed loudly, as George chased Hermione from the room, allowing her to give Fred one more kiss before she left for the garden. “Come on, out you get and let me have my brother back. If he doesn’t have time for a stag party then at least I can plan some wedding firework havoc with him!”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very motivating so, if you like this and would like more, please comment and spur me on :-)


End file.
